


Just a Little Accident.

by pissguzzler420



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Fluff, Gay, Hot, I am so sorry, I dont know what else to add, M/M, Making Out, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, My first fic, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Sharing a Bed, beep boop man iz called Bf and not Keith, pico has a piss kink, pissfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissguzzler420/pseuds/pissguzzler420
Summary: Bf has a little accident and Pico tries to help him out.
Relationships: Keith/Pico, Pico/Keith, boyfriend/pico, pico/bf
Comments: 52
Kudos: 137





	Just a Little Accident.

Pico sleep fully cracked open his eyes as he felt arms wrap around his heavy body. He looked back to see Bf, hugging onto him tightly and... crying? 'that's odd' Pico thought to himself. Pico was halfway through turning his body around to meet Bf's when he noticed a wetness beneath him. He froze. Wait, no. No, no, no. Pico thought he was just imagining things, after all, it must've been very early in the morning. He was barely awake. Pico slowly moved his legs, and he felt the same wet sensation again. Bf stared at Pico with his teary filled eyes. "Bf...Did you?.." Pico trailed off in the question as Bf sniffled and wiped his eyes with his arm before subtly nodding.

Pico questioned if he was dreaming or not. He even pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't. Nope, this was legit. Bf literally fucking pissed the bed. Pico groaned and massaged his forehead. This only made Bf's eyes well up even more, assuming Pico was upset with him or something. Pico slowly maneuvered himself out of bed, holding out his hand to Bf to help him out of the damp blankets and sheets. Once they were both out of bed and standing next to each other, Pico began semi-aggressively pulling the sheets and blankets off of the bed. Pico took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, as his aggravation worried Bf. "Ay, B?" Pico flashed a glance and Bf. "Do me a favor and go find us both a new set of pajamas, yea?" Bf, still shaking from head to toe, nodded and headed towards their shared closet.

Pico had just finished bundling up all the blankets and sheets and putting them into the washing machine when Bf walked over with two pairs of pajamas in his hands. Pico's blue striped pajamas, and Bf's green dinosaur onesie. Bf seemed to have calmed down a bit. His eyes were still a little wet, but for the most part he stopped shaking. Pico sighed and took Bf into his arms. "Its okay, man. Accidents happen. I'm not mad at you at all." Bf buried his face into Pico's chest, their damp pajama pants skidding over each other. "Here." Pico parted with Bf and took the dinosaur onesie from his arms. "Let me dress you."..

Bf's face flushed as he stepped backwards. "Actually I-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence before Pico cut him off. "Dude, it's fine. I insist." And with that, Pico began lifting up Bf's pajama shirt. Pico noticed that Bf shuddered from the cold air hitting his torso, but Pico also noticed something else...

Along with shivering from the low temperature in the room, Bf also squeezed his thighs together. Pico smirked "Yo, dude. Ya still need ta piss or sumthin?" Bf looked startled and turned his face away, sealing his mouth shut. "C'mon, man. It's really fine if you do." Bf's face flushed as he slowly fixated his eyes on Pico's. "Yea..." The redhead stared lovingly into Bf's eyes. "Well, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go. Y'know what I'm sayin'?" Bf's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't...Think I'll be able to make it..." Bf's head started wandering to the ground before Pico gently grabbed his chin and locked his head in place. "Then just do it right here."

Bf froze in place, startled by what he just heard out of Pico's mouth. Bf just stared at Pico, trying to comprehend the situation he was in. "Wait- Are you..." "I'm being serious. B, if you need to pee so badly, I'm not gonna make ya hold it in and suffer!"

Bf chuckled in disbelief and shook his head. He couldn't believe what Pico just said to him. Bf sat wondering why exactly Pico was allowing him to do this. A huge wave of realization washed over Bf, as well as another sudden urge to pee.

What if Pico wanted to see Bf piss himself?  
Was..Pico into wacky shit like that?

"So, what are ya waiting for?" Pico questioned. "Oh-" Bf blushed awkwardly and stared at Pico for a moment before taking a long deep breathe to calm his nerves. Only a few seconds pass by before the sound of piss hitting the ground fills the room. Pico watches the piss trickle out of Bf's wet clothing with pure fascination.

Bf groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as the warm piss shot out from his dick. After a few long seconds, Bf had finally finished emptying his bladder. He looked at the ground beneath him. Holy shit, he sure peed a lot. "Woah what the fuck." Though the harsh words that were used, Pico sounded more impressed rather than upset. "That's helluva lot of piss!" Bf blushed and looked down embarrassed. But as he was moving his head down, he noticed something...odd

"Wait- Pico, are you hard?" Pico smirked and stepped forward, pinning Bf to the nearest well. "Of course I am, baby. Who wouldn't be after watching something as hot as that?" So his suspicions were confirmed. Pico did have a thing for piss. Bf gulped and his face flushed. Pico stood dominating him, glaring into his eyes. 'I...I uh..." Bf was at a loss for words. What could you say in a situation this? It was then that Pico leaned in and planted a kiss on Bf's lips. Bf gasped at the sudden contact before hesitantly kissing back.

Pico broke this kiss for air, gasping intensely to regain everything he'd lost. "Hey...B, I know this is really weird and I'm-" "No, no!" Bf cut him off "I don't think this is weird at all! No need to apologize!" Ok, that was kinda a lie. He did think it was a little strange that Pico had a thing for piss. But hey, who was he to judge? Bf also had his peculiar interests as well. Pico let out a relieved sigh before noticing that Bf was starting to shiver again. Not because he was nervous, but because his piss soaked clothing was cooling down. Despite how turned on Pico had been, he reluctantly unpinned Bf, walking over to the mess he made, and picking up his dinosaur onesie just beside the puddle on the ground. Pico walked back to Bf, straightening out the onesie in his hand. Bf took the hint and started undressing himself. Pico helped Bf slip on a clean pair of boxers and his green dinosaur onesie. Pico stared at Bf. God, why was he so cute? Shortly after admiring Bf, Pico changed into his pajamas as well.

Pico walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies. When Pico came back into his room, he cleaned up the puddle on the ground, and he vigorously scrubbed the bed. About an hour and a half later Pico was finished cleaning up. Pico laid comfortably snuggled up next to Bf on the couch. There were plenty of blankets and pillows piled up on them to keep them both warm without snuggling. But due to the limited space on the couch, this was the best option if no one wanted to end up sleeping on the floor, and they were both fine with that. Pico gently kissed the back of Bf's head. "Hey, Pico.." "Yeah?" Pico responded quite drowsily. Bf was about to apologize for everything that just happened, but then he remembered that Pico was actually...into it it? Instead, Bf just sighed and relaxed his muscles. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Pico responded before they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hey guys! I have some rlly cool news! I might post some more chapters soon!!
> 
> also thanks for all the cool feedback. you guys are super swag!!! I never expected this fic to get so much attention??? it was just a little funny thing I made for shits and giggles but??? I mean.   
> cool.
> 
> alright  
> have a nice day.


End file.
